Secretary
by DoNTbESCaREd
Summary: Itachi's a perfect fashion designer for Uchiha Corp. But he is not as perfect as he seems. When his Secretary, and boyfried, Deidara leaves him he's left saddened and heartbroken. Can his new secretary change what Itachi thinks about love? Let's hope so, but they have to get through a pestering blonde that could ruin everything. (*SASUITA*) HAPPYBIRTHDAY, BUDDY! :3
1. Pick

**A/N: This is a special birthday present to my buddy, hope you like, they actually helped me with this story so give them some credit. Their name is BitterSweetNess2. They don't have any stories yet, but you can count them in on this one, they literally helped me write half of it! Happy Birthday!**

Summary: Itachi is a top line designer for Uchiha corp. and is very much unaware he een had a little brother so when his secretary quits and a 17-year old named Sasuke applys for the job, he does his research but not before falling for the stoic little raven.

Rating: T for now, probably will change to M.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimto owns this anime and these characters, not me maybe one day i'll make my own anime with crazy hot bros.

Itachi came from a long line of fashion designers. His mother was one and his father was more of the tax collecter. Either way he was raised to be apart of the business but all he knew was his uncle Madara, He didn't have a single memory past the age of 14.

As far as he was concerned he was an only child, no siblings whatsoever, he was a normal 21 year old male fashion designer that did more paperwork than designing, but he had his hits. He was skilled in the more lingerie type of styles. Most said for such a stoic young man he had quite the imagination.

Madara was his uncle and he was nice he just had strange methods of doing things. That's why he was in the more secluded sides of the Uchiha corp, he was still famous for his spikey long hair dark red eyes and bags under his eyes, moreover his looks and oddity.

Itachi was with his uncle for a reason he didn't quite know, most said his parents never wanted him, it didn't matter either way, they where dead anyways.

Madara was the only one he opened up to, he had a brother, uncle Izuna they where very close. The two brothers where inseperable nearly joined at the hip. Izuna was everything to Madara, as Madara was to Izuna. Izuna was very carefree and selfless he would die for his family even if they felt nothing towards him. He always smiled unlike Madara who quizzed everything. Only on rare days when he and Izuna had spent time together did he smile.

Itachi was no idiot, he saw the looks, the sweet passionate embraces, he saw that those simple kisses on the cheek meant a lot more than they where supposed to. And it upset him, that even Madara was close to someone. Even if that person was his own brother at least he had somebody.

Itachi was a loner, he was fawned over by many people, girls and boys of all gender and personalities claiming they had an undying love for him, he never felt anything towards them. Until he met one person. They where happy to meet him, but they obviously didn't like him all that much.

Itachi was drawn towards that person for that very reason.

Deidara.

The blonde was hyper, enthusiastic, intelligent, naive, and overall happy. Everything Itachi wasn't and he found himself yearning for that person wanting to share the emotions Deidara had that he didn't. He wanted to feel what Deidara could feel. He ended up dating the blonde and he smiled for once, but Madara knew what was going on.

Madara knew Itachi was only trying to fill the void that had grown in his heart. Deidara was nothing but a replacement for what his heart really wanted, a lover that would understand him not just want him. And as he had predicted Deidara left him. The long-haired blonde left him for some kid.

Itachi was heart-broken, he had neer expected this he had gone rougue the hurt he felt blended with all the pent up emotions he had and he actually cried, but Madara knew it wasn't for that blonde prick, but for the love he had been gien a small taste of. He knew Ittachi yearned for that feeling and being given the smallest lap at the nector had led him on a chase.

A chase for someone to truly love him. Deidara had been his secretary, nothing more and the two stayed very far away from eachother not wanting anything to do with the other. The more Madara thoguht about it he wondered what it was like to feel so closely distant to someone.

The blonde was estactic when Itachi asked him out, he said yes immediatley and the two where inseperable for months. Itachi had trruly trusted Deidara, gave him sweet affection and got more of the taste of that beautiful nector, and he felt meaning run back into his vains, he was smiling laughing and he gave everything he could to Deidara.

Deidara had loved Itachi, Madara knew that much but not in the way he loved Izuna the love Madara and Izuna shared was wrong, immoral, and sick but the two couldn't have it any other way. Madara was nothing without Izuna, their love was rough and more than a bumpy road, but it stayed strong.

Itachi craved that kind of love, but all he got was small tastes of it before just as quickly it was ripped away his heart shattered into peices, he had given everything to Deidara and he just dumped him like a peice of trash, it infuriated Madara greatly, knowing his nephew was hurting, but tried to keep void of it all. In a fit of anger he had fired Deidara claiming he screwed up a very important order and fired him on the spot.

Deidara had not been expecting that, he knew Itachi was a very stoic man, he didn't know that he had hurt him that bad, that Itachi would actually cry. Crying was not a thing Itachi ever do he was emotoinally strong nothing could ever break him, but all the pent up emotions the small taste the feeling of finally having warm love being torn away like that all of it was just too much, and it just happened, he cried for a long time and Madara shooed, more like shoved and beat, a stunned Deidara put of the building and comforted his emotoinally unstable nephew.

That was a few months ago, now Madara was looking for a new secretary for Itachi. Itachi was an Uchiha a very skilled one even if he had the emotionally unstable-ness he was the man every other man wanted to be. The dream guy of every girl. But he didn't accept love as easily anyomre, not that he had at first either, he still yearned for that love, but he didn't show it.

He was was a 21 year old man he couldn't afford falling for another heart-break.

"Hey what about this one?" Izuna said over his shoulder to Itachi who looked at the picture and file disdainfuly.

"No," he said pristinely.

"This one?" Izuna tried again holding up a profile of a 30 year old obese woman.

Itachi and Madara both stared incrediously at him.

"Ever heard of a joke?" Izuna breathed under his breath as he began to flip through the endless files. Madara chuckled lightly and shuffled through his own stack. Both brothers had agreed this was more of a dating game than anything. The two where tired of seeing Itachi not being able to enjoy the beautiful fruits of his their own type of love.

"Ah-Ha!" Izuna shouted under his breath pulling out a neatly paperclipped file handing ti to their nephew who accepted it with little to no suprise at his uncles actions, he was used to Izunas personality by now.

"You''ll love this one!" he shouted a smile on his plump lips as he pushed his messy ponytail over his shoulder to stop at his thighs as he sat down at a stool across from Itachi who looked through the file quizically.

Apparently the boys name was, Sasuke Kusenagi. His age was 17 years old. He had raven black hair with a slight blue-ish tint, his skin was fair and looked unflawed other than a small white scars Itachi saw on the boys wrist. HIs eyes where a onyx black dark and filled to the brim with distrust and disdain, eyes that said, 'I'm broken obviously, but no-one, NO-ONE will ever be near me.'

Itachi looked further and noted that the boy had been taken to the hospital multiple times for suicide attempts and had previously been in therapy for, odd thoughts and dreams. He wasn't much of a talker, but he seemed very emotional from the begining.

Itachi gave a last once ove before handing the file over to his uncle, Madara.

"Him," he muttered and stood walking out of the kitchen and into the hall. When he got to the room, he thought about the boy.

He seemed familiar even though he knew there was no way in hell he knew the boy. He just seemed enticing, his eyes where so, familiar and instead of looking cold and laced with disdain they seemed more filled wioth warmth than he'd seen in anyones eyes in along time, maybe even more warmth than Deidaras...

No, he didn't just think that, mistake, mistake, mistake! Shouldn't have thought that.

Itachi felt a small pang of guilt, but shook it off. It was late, he was going to meet his possible secretary tommorow. He fell asleep re-thinking about memories of the wretched blonde, and those warm onyx eyes of the boy.

**A/N: Happy birthday! And to all the others reading this, please reiew it'll make us both very proud! :3**


	2. Meet

**A/N: Yes! This was a succes totally happy now and motivated for this chapter. To my friend enjoy the newest instalation of **_**Secretary**_** just for you! :D**

WARNINGS AND SUMMARY IN FIRST CHAPTER! :D

The first thing Itachi noticed was the boys height.

He was nearly as tall as Itachi himself. He was midly taken aback by the boys looks though, he looked so much more ... familiar in real life. He looked passive enough, his eyes where a shadowing black that held secrets to tell. HIos hair was spikey and his bangs framed the side of his face making his face seem slim and angular, his eybrows where well-defined and he looked gorgeous, regardless. His body, _oh his body..._ He was slim and lean his waist was curved perfectly.

He had every single person in the office staring at him as he nearly strutted down the halls and into Itachis office.

Itachi was awe-struck, but he hid it nicely. He carefully and with subtle looks examined the boys perfect frame and appearence. He reminded Itachi somewhat of himself.

"So, Sasuke was it?" Itachi asked the young raven who looked over at him with hidden nervousness.

"Yes?" the boy had finally spoke his plump lips moving as he examined Itachi as subtle as possible. He too was reminded of himself when he gazed upon the older raven.

His possible boss had silky girlish raven tresses, tied into a loose ponytail that hung down to his mid-back and spilled onto his shoulders. With bangs framing his face much like Sasukes. His eyes where dark with a red hue mixed in perfectly framed by long well defined eyelashes. He had obvious stress marks that in all honesty added to his alluring appearence. He wore a casual suit that had the first button undone. Afterall this was a designing organization.

"You are interested in being my secretary, why?" Itachi asked folding his hands infront of him.

The younger raven gulped the movement was very alluring even if it where just a casual gesture it sent Sasukes mind albaze. He shook it away thoguh and glanced back at Itachi, coal eyes meeting dark red.

"I need this job, I was forced to drop out of school and unfortunatley the one I had dropped out for passed, and I currently have no money nor a place to stay, and with this money I would be might be able to get back up. And in addition my grades in school where above average and I was told that I was already past college leels," Sasuke said staring into Itachis burning eyes.

The older raven was perfect his eyes where so captivating he felt every fiber of his body being pulled toward the older male.

Itachi on the other hand was more than worried for Sasuke. He wondered who it was that Sasuke had thrown away his education for.

"Your 17, correct?" Itachi asked, he knew the job required for 18 years of age, but he could pull a few strings. This boy looked special in a way Itachi just didn't understand. He had never been drawn towards someone like this, for a second as he looked into the younger ravens eyes he had forgotten all about Deidara. The blonde that seemed to be constantly on his mind just poofed away. His mind completely blank as he gazed at the boy.

Again he was hit by the thought that he knew the boy. He was getting deeper into thought when he felt a pang of something inside him, but it dissapeared quickly and he wondered what it was for a moment, but the train of thought was broken when the younger of the two cleared his throat and turned away from the elders gaze.

"Yes, but I'll be 18 in 2 months," Sasuke said his throat feeling dry as Itachi mauled over the new information.

"You have no where to live, correct?" Itachi asked trying not to be too nosy.

In all honesty Sasuke had hope filling his heart as he looked at the elder in shock, a lot of other people had kicked him away because of that lone fact and he hoped the older wasn't like that.

"Yes," he said quietly looking down at the now very interesting floor.

"Stay here for just a short second while I make a phone call," Itachi said standing, thinking '_Maybe... Just maybe... Madara might... let him...,"_ Itachi usually seemed very passive and un-generous as they come, but in reality he hated seeing people without a family, without a home people in need of help. He wanted to help the boy, he really did.

As the elder left Sasuke decide to skim throughwhat his life had been so far to help pass the time. He knew it would end up hurting but he felt ... oddly safe near Itachi.

His family was adopted he knew for sure. They had bright red hair and dark brown eyes nothing like his black-blue hair and dark eyes.

A few years back, his mother had fallen ill and Akuri was the cause. He over worked the woman, cheated on her nearly abused her, but he had just went to far one night and the wounds he gave her went untreated and she got a nasty infection. Akuri demanded more and more and eventually the poor woman couldn't handle the pain the fever and the illness. She passed and Akuri cared about as much as he did for his son.

Zero percent.

Akuri had gotten what was coming for him though. A year had past and a 15 year old Sasuke watched as a man entered their house and killed his father there and then unaware of the teen hiding in the shadows watching every bloody moment. Sasuke was scared and frightnened of himslef when he realized he didn't care at all.

His father had been killled, murdered! Right in front of his eyes he watche dth eknife tear open his fathers throat and decapitate him, but not a feeling of sadness, not an ounce of hurt had been felt so unlike when his mother had passed away.

After that night Sasuke feared for his sanity, but he was never shown any signs of insanity so he kept it that way. He traveled from their secluded home and left he ran far from the rotting house the dead memories of happiness with his mother and the miserable ones with his father.

He faught on the streets even became apart of a gang for a while and when he quit he was nearly killed, but they left him alone after a nice showy death to their leader. Yes Sasuke had done some more than bad things he could make a list of the a stupid yet neccessary thing s he had ot do. Stripping, Drug-dealing, Prostituteing, he was even a hit man for a bit. Sasuke had been trained by his family for such things. His family was a wealthy one and they where often targeted for death so they taught him the laws of fighting they taught him how to use a gun, hand on hand combat the ways of swordsmanship everything there is to know about fighting.

And he started looking for jobs after a year of being hidden in the shadows, when he had done the dangerous deeds no-one knew it was him he hid behind hoods, masks and the shadows of the night.

He hd been living on the streets and looking for jobns for a year and a half nearly two, and it all lead to now. Now he was hoping this would work better than all the last.

"Sasuke Kusenagi," Sasuke looked up and saw Itachi standing there the barest hint of a smirk on his perfect fuschia lips. Sasuke nodded at him quizzically.

"You have the job, and... a new home," Itachi sadi letting the growing smile surface at the excited expression sneaking it's way onto the boys face.

"Really?" Sauke was struck by the elders generousity. He was offering him a place to live, to live in HIS house. That was far too good to believe, Sasuke was expecting it to be a cruel prank and fro the elder raven to laugh and push him out of the bulindg. but the elder smirked and nodded.

Sasuke was astonished and had half a mind to hug the elder, but decided against it and kept calm a light grin coverong his lipds the only indication of his newfound hope and excitement.

"Now come, I'm assuming you don't have much stuff and my shift at this hellhole's over," Itachi said holding out a hand for Sasuke to take and he did matching Itachis height nearly as he stood up.

Itachi smiled and said no more leading the younger to his car out in front, and the raven followed his face hitting awestruck leels at the beautiful sleek black car in front of him. It was gorgeous, but not nearly on the level of Itachi. Woah. Did he just think that, no he didn't. For sure he didn't.

Itachi led him into the car and onto the more than heavenly leather seats nad drove off into the darkening sky passing buildings that looked classy and exactly what most would think the elder lived in, but the more they passed the more Sasukes curiousity grew.

He was getting seriously confused when most of the bulidings had dissapeared and trees with pinkish white flowers and dark green leaves appeared and the grass looked more alive. They drove on further and unto more forestish setting and then came a large house that had Itachi written all over it. Sasuke stared momentarily awestruck and Itachi chuckled lightly. Thinking of how Sasuke looked much like a child at DisneyWorld.

"Not what you where expecting, huh?" Itachi asked a chuckle passing his lips seeing Sasuke nod before looking back up.

Yes Sasuke remembered the luxories his family had, but they where nothing compared to this, this was on royalty levels.

"Come," Itachi said leading the younger into the house locking the car after safely parking it in the garage. When they opened the side door that lead to the kitchen the smell of fish soup hit them, hard.

A smiling as always Izuna popped his head out of the Kicthen half chopped fish in hand and ran towards Sasuke who shyed away as Izunba tried to touch him with his fish covered hands, eventually he gave up with a pout and yelled at the stairs, "Mada-nii! They're back!" He turned back to the two and attempted to hug Sasuke as a suprise attack and managed to before recoiling with a smile and heading back to the kitchen resuming the cutting of fish and leaveng Sasuke slightly disgusted.

Itachi chuckled again feeling oddly happy. He hadn't felt this way in a while, not since Deidara... Shit! quit thinking about that dumb blonde! Itachi yelled at himself mentally then looked at Sasuke whow was surveying the house with awed black eyes.

Madara came down and was suprised at the smile on Itachi lips and the awestruck teen next to him. The teen looked familiar to both Madara and Izuna but they where to astonished by the pleasent demeanorItachi held with him.

"Itachi, why not show Sasuke here his room, the one I spent a LONG time preparing, while me and your uncle talk," Izuna said nodding towards the stairs.

Itachi nodded and beckoned for the youngest raven to follow him. They climbed the stairs and Itachi revealed a room that looked clean and precisly perfect. Navy walls and a large queen-sized bed with an black Uchiha bedspread.

"Woah..." Sasuke let out unintentually to which Itachi smiled at lightly. It was nice having the boy in his company een if they only met an hour ago the boy was very pleaseant he would just have to keep his eye on him for a while.

Sasuke walked in and decided on one thing,

The world truly is forgiving.

**A/N: Ugh. Done. Now I KNOW my friend will give me extra praise cuz I feel like I deserve it now. This one was actually kinda long for me. And now my arms hurt really bad, so just leave a review and friend of mine, I hope you like the story so far.**


	3. Party

**A/N: This chapter was inspired by the thought of my friend and a song I've become midly obsessed with. C:**

WARNINGS&SUMMARY IN FIRST CHAPTER!:D

Disclaimer: No. Just no. I do not in any way own Naruto, wish I did then SasuIta would be real! But no. Not today...

Madara had trouble accepting Sasuke at first, but he gave the boy a chance and he proved himself. He was strikingly like an Uchiha, Madara noticed. He wished he knew where the boy was from and all the boy said was that he was form the Kusenagi faimly wich had zero ties with the Uchihas so that was out of the question.

Itachi seemed rather... enlightened, moreover. He had smiles throughout the day watching as the young raen scampered about attempting to do his job and Itachi giving him pointers every now and then and occasionally helping out with the phone calls and such, but he was doing a overall good job and he was a fast learner to boot.

Itachis smile grew as days passed the two ravens growing closer, near eachother in an almost brotherly manner, of course Madara was still intimedated the boy would sometimes give Itachi stares he had seen Deidara give his nephew and he was no fool he knew what they where, lust.

But the young raven kept them well hidden trying to contain himself around the elder. Afterall he had only been around for a month and a half. But he was considered family by now and the joy he felt was nice compared to all the hurt he had preiously felt. He was smiling more often than he would care to admit, but alas it was true only a month had passed and he felt safe around these people.

Damn insuspicious self-concious.

He liked this family and he loved the workplace, he was grateful and proper towards the group of Uchihas who in turn gae him bits of their trust with every gracious act.

"Sasuke! Come down for a minute!" Izuna's voice was pleasent in the mornings a soft medolic way to awaken and he was beckoning Sasuke awake with gentleness hidden in the bark of an order.

"Comin'" the younger groaned out with a sigh of exhaustion, he had worked late last night nearly beating of Orochimaru with a stick.

The nearly 50 year old man had a rare and pedofilish obsession with him and it worried Itachi a great deal. He had already been through enough hard times with Orochimaru as well. The pale skinned pervert really should get a boyfriend if he's oh so dying for one.

It wasn't that Itachi didn't like him, just didn't like the idea of being raped by him. It was un-nering the strange glances the elder gave him when he had first started working there at the age of 15, Madara had to literraly knock the pale skinned male out with a coffee mug. That was an interesting day that involved much blood, really hot coffe, and more than enough mental scarring. That's besides the point.

Sasuke was having trouble with the elder the other day and nearly stabbed him with a pen, but as always Itachi was his savoir in the situation. Sauke felt attracted towards Itachi. The 17 year old had always had a possesive nature so when he heard that Orochimaru had nearly defiled the raven as well he was after the mans throat. But Itachi had assured him nothing had happened. It was an odd feeling, Itachi had really random mood swings, and it made Sasuke both not and want to be near the raven. And strange enough Sasuke felt that possesiveness towards the elder, not wanting for any other person to touch him, but him.

As Sasuke mauled over his thoguhts on his feelings that had gathered over the month, he pulled out a shirt and slipped it on his skinny jeans still there clinging to every muscle in his legs. He stretched and began to make his way down the stairs thinking on what day it was, and remembering it was near the end of summer, but not quite placing it.

It felt important that he should probably remember what day it was for some reason he just couldn't figure out wh-

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SASUKE!"

And that's when he remembered. It was July 23rd. His birthday. He nearly fell over on the floor when a warm body crashed upon his, turned out to be Izuna. Figures. Izuna had the biggest smile on his face not a single fiber of him seemed to be calm, he was just dripping with enthusiasm.

Sasuke smiled a bit, but when he looked around all he saw was a grudge-ish looking Madara sitting at the bar in the kitchen and no sign of the other Uchiha of the house. Izuna saw Sasukes confused eyes and smirked to himself, oh he knew something. He knew something that would have the young raven beggging to know what it was.

"Itachi isn't here he's at work," Izuna said with perfect dramatic-ness that was in good use due to the fact that he was lying. Itachi wasn't at work, he was in this ery room actually just waiting for the perfect ime.

Sasuke looked crestfallen, but jumped up when he felt something being shoved onto his head he whipped his head around only to be blinded by a flash of white light directed right at his face. After blinking multiple times his recently dialated pupils returned to normal and he was able to once again see.

He was face to face with a certain long haired Uchiha who smirked revealing a expensive looking silver camera to which Sasuke frowned. There was a picture of him, Itachi swung over his shoulders the both wearing matching black cat ear headbands. Sasuke smiled, but remembered he was supposed to be angry, but he just couldn't. Itachi had done this for him even though they had only met a month or two ago.

"Thank you, thank you all," Sasuke said feeling the un resistable urge to hug the elder raven.

Even when in his adopted family he had never been treated like this. His mother tried very hard, yes but with the on-going sickness and abuse the attempts came just short of what she had been tryng to accomplish. Sasuke hadn't had a proper birthday in 5 years it felt nice knowing someone was celebrating for him.

He usually never let his gaurd down but when he was around Itachi, Izuna and even Madara he just felt safe. So strangely safe.

"Your welcome," Itachi said shoving navy blue cat ears onto both Madara and Izuna, to which izuna beamed but Madara growled muttering in harsh whispers. And hearing Itachis heavenly medolic voice did it for Sasuke, he smiled and leapt into a very un-suspecting Itachi who just chuckled lightly holding Sasuke up as he stumbled back abit.

Itachi was suprised. He had seen Sasukes reactions to the hints other girls and boys had given him and he seemed completely un0interested and un-caring towards thhem. One would think it was rude, but the way Sasuke did it was so gracefully done, that he couldn't begin to describe how shocking it was to have Sasukes arms around his neck and a smile across ?Madaras face and a giggling Izuna behind them.

It felt really nice...

~~~~~~~*****(SASUITA)*****~~~~~~~~

_"Sasuke," Purred out a voice very familiar to the raen. He turned looking for the owner. It was hard to see, he was ... blindfolded? He tried to pull his arms from the chair only to find that they where binded too._

_"What the-?"_

_"Shhh, Sasuke. It's me your loving-" _

'THUMP'

The young raven was shaken out of bed quickly, and he had jumped to his feet in a matter of seconds sleep still eating at his eyes. He rubbed them quickly as he jumped down the stairs quickly.

He had already mesmorized the house. he's been here nearly 3 months and had already gained the trust from both Madara and Izuna. He passed the Calender on his way down and it stated that today was indeed, Wednesday, October 31st. Wait. October 31st? He rna down the hall and into the kitchen where the last rays of day had began to stretch out across the kitchen floor created a strange heavenly illusion to it. Only to be obscured by the black and navy whisky curtains covering the window.

He rubbed his eyes again and saw a smirking Izuna pulling the curtains to a close over the window making the house look eerily dark. He flipped the lightswitch and the room was flooded with bloodred light turning their skin a dark red with it. Oh the power of lighting and red plastic.

Sasuke finally caught on when Izuna began putting a few fake body peices and a stereo playing some seriously disturbing sounds, that Izuna was decorating the house for Halloween.

Sasuke hadn't celebrated Halloween in well ever. the Kusenagis had been very religious so the Holiday didn't exist to them. This would be his first Halloween, and it made him strangley jittery on the inside. And the jittery-ness had intensified when a certain raven stepped out into the hallway wearing a costume that would send anyone both back a few feet and a hundred miles forward.

Itachi stepped out wearing a red fishnet shirt and a black blazer over it, a headband with two little horns on said headband and very, very, VERY leg definig, extrememly, turns anyone gay skinny jeans. He wore a red and black studded leather collar around his neck and two criss-crossing red beltd theat hung on his hips and thighs. He wore regular shoes and a spiked tail that was attached to his pants.

Sasuke couldn't turn away. Itachi was currently tying his hair into his usual ponytail except he was using a red tie today.

That was a perk that Sasuke had. He was one of the rare few who was able to see Itachi with his hair down, and what a beautiful sight indeed.

"Sasuke? Your not dressed, here," the elder raven said shoving some clothes Sasuke had failed to see and really hadn't seen at all into the youngers arms.

"Go change, the party will start soon," It was strange Sasuke was as tall as Itachi by now but the elder raven still had this strnage authority over him. It was strange and he felt almost _submissive_ towards Itachi at times.

Sauske nodded quickly and scampered of to his bedroom where he stripped nad chnaged into the strange costume. He was shocked and abit impressed, so _THIS_ was the theme, huh?

Sasuke fixed the last peice of fabric before folding his previous clothes and placing them neatly back where they belonged.

"Aw! You look so cute!" a certain happy raven exclaimed wrapping his arms around Sauske who tried to struggle from Itachis uncles grip.

"Help," he squeked before he was smothered by Izunas wrath of hair.

"Let him go, and go get dressed for the party!" Madara yelled from his workplace in the living he was dressed as a wolf and he was angrily sticking decorations about the living room. That was when Sasuke decided to confront Itachi about the choice of costumes.

"So your the devil and I'm the angel, huh?" he questioned folding his arms over his chest.

He was wearing a very traditional silver kimino that showed off a portion of his chest. It was silvery and gold-ish white in color. A bright onyx the lining for the entire thing. And a lazy black sash tied around his hips. He had small black and white nagek wings adjourning his back he looked stunning, just as ITachi. The two looked perfect in every way and even better stnading next to eachother.

Sasuke felt loved once again it flooded his veins and heart like an unstoppable virus. He like and hated the feling. He dind't have much time to contemplate on the idea when a very ... different looking Izuna appeared.

He was wearing a cloak colored red and was wearing eyeliner and red mascara. he was wearing a black mesh shirt underneath the cloak and a pair of red and balck skinny jeans.

Red riding hood and the Wolf.

He got it now. Izuna was the little red riding hood and Madara was the big bad wolf. Oh he knew all about their 'little' relationship. It wasn't hard to pick up on the hints.

"Good, now that everyones ready and the house is all decorated the guests should be here in three... two... one," and strnagely enoough the doorbell rang just at that moment.

"How the-?" Sasuke said and Itachi chuckled he always managed to know exactly when certain things would happen. and he had a feeling something bad was going to happen tonight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~********(SASUITA)************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Guest after Guest had poured in and they had a full house, there was laughter and plenty of makeup surrounding the area. The entire palce was completey festive looking. The Uchihas wheren't much to celebrate such fickle holidays. But when they heard that this was Sasukes first Halloween they had to make it special that's why everybody who had been invited showed up and more. and that was the bad part.

At about 1 in the morning the party was at full swing everyone finally intoxicated by the festivities and passing alcohol. Everyone but Itachi, Izuna, Madara, and Sasuke. They didn't exactly like the thoguht of drinking with all these strnagers around. A few drinks in the privacy of home was a much better way to go.

They had been having small chat and actually enjoying themselves when the doorbell rang. itachi knitteed his eyebrows together and beckoned for Sasuke tp come just in case somehting bad where to happen. The house door didn't have a peephole so he had no idea who was on the other side.

But when he heard a familiar knock he had a pretty good idea. Itachi swallowed heavily and Sasuke looked on in confusion watching as Itachi very hesitantley opened the door. To which revealed a sight indeed.

"Yo, itachi my m-man, *HICCUP* great to s*HICCUP*ee you! Hmm,"

**A/N: Not my best chapter I know. It sucked but it was to move along the story we can't just have the two fallign in love! We neeed some drama up in here! :D Hope your likeing it so far, oh and just so you know there is a button right down there with the word 'REVIEW' on it. You know you can click that button and make me a ery happy person by voicing your thoguhts on my story and not just reading it! Amazing, huh? Anyways the next chapter shall be written and I want you to try and guess who is at the door! just guess! :3**


	4. Time

**A/N: I know you're reading! Just review already, gosh! Anyways, if you can you must listent o these songs while you're reading this chapter, it was entirely inspired by said songs. -Sick, Sick, Sick by Bayside- and -Almost Easy by Avenged Sevenfold-. If you can listen to those songs and this chapter will seem that much more awesome. ^-^**

WARNINGS AND SUMMARY IN FIRSTCHAPTER! :D

Disclaimer: I shall have the holy awesome-ness that is Naruto one day, just not yet! No.. I never will... Depressed...

"Deidara,"

The name fell formt he ravens lips like a dangerous poison. Oh the blonde certainly didn't look it but he was vicious when he wanted to be. He was ruthless in his prime times. itachi never thought he'd be the submissive but somehow Deidara became the ruler the dominant and overall the tormentor. If it hadn't been for Madara Itachi would have literraly crawled back to Deidara.

Oh there where many things Itachi never told anybody what had been done to him. His body was a scratching board for the hot-headed blonde. He was half glad that the blonde was gone, and he had nearly forgotten about the blonde altogether when sasuke showed up.

It was strange how for months even the smallest thought of the blond sent Itachi into a very emotional state, but when the young raven popped in the name and face the entire exsistence of the dangerous blonde was erased.

Itachi stared at the obviously drunk blonde and looked back biting his lip at the sight of the still in costume Sasuke who had his head tilted in confusion staring at the scene with intent eyes. Itachi gulped and turned back towards the blonde who looked at the raven expectently.

Sasuke on the other hand felt the possesive-ness surge through his veins and glared at the blonde. Izuna had already told him about the disgusting male. The more he thought about it the more he wanted to go over there rip Itachi away and smash the door in the intoxicated blonde's face.

"I*HICCUP* Itachi! Let me in~ P-*HICCUP* Please?" The blonde pleaded hiccups furhter distorting his already slurred words nad it disugsted Sasuke the blonde was getting dangerously close to Itachi who just stared along at the blonde who hiccuped once more than sighed.

"Sorry*HICCUP* But I G*HICCUP* guess I have to do this," the blonde said shoving his way through the door and Sasuke watched ready to rip off the bastard head as he quitely closed the door stalking towards Itachi a smirk on his flushed face.

"Deidara, please go away it wouldn't be right. You broke up with me and-,"

"SHUT UP! You disgusting whore, who's fucking you now, huh? Is it your precious uncle. I always knew you liked that incest crap, you slut, hmm!" Deidara hissed slamming a rather suprised Itachi into a wall, but he didn't wince even whne there was now an obvious crack in the wall. His speech getting better as he hissed and yelled at the raven.

Sasuke had been watching in horror nearly forgetting this was real and that Itachi actually needed help.

The young raven was quickly snapped awake when a certain blondes hand traveled downwards and the other had ripped Itachis head back. The headband had already left and Itachi had also rid himslef of the tail completey destroying his costume but still looking badass-ishly hot. The blonde crashed his lips onto Itachis and the raven _whimpered._

Sasuke never thoguht he'd see the day the raven was so collected and calm most of the time. That small pained whimper sent Sasuke into a frenzy he leapt from his hiding spot and strode over to the pair quickly he grabbed the blonde by the hair pulled the southward traveling hand behind his back to the point of near breaking.

Itachi hadn't expected that at all. He was suprised he had nearly forgotten about the young raven up until now. He had the blonde shoved up against the wall. One of the blondes arms twisted back painfully and the other knotted in his long hair, pulling his head back.

"Do not! I'll say it again, DO NOT! Defile him. No one is to touch him! NO-ONE! He is precious, sacred and your filthy hands that have touched so many whores do not deserve to even lightly feel a portion of his angelic skin. You bastard! Don't you ever touch him! Ever!" the young raven hissed into the blondes ears kicking the fornt door open and shoving the shocked and newly injured blonde out the door throwing him of the porch and onto the gross ground.

Itachi felt a surge of something he hadn't felt for months surge through him again. It felt possesive and submissive. But not in the bad way he had just felt. He felt more happy than anything. The idea of spending an hour or two with the younger raven actually made his heart swell up and felt very inviting.

Sasuke was panting the possesive rush leaving him until he saw the blonde stir and he slammed the door shut quickly making it impossible for the blonde to get in which he wouldn't have been able to do in the first place. Sasuke still felt the possesie obsession flitt in him as he turned to look at the recently defiled raven. He looked flushed and beauitful in every way.

It was impossible to look away he wanted to be close and hug the raven now but he seemed to far away, too distant right now. That was until the first step was took then another then the next and soon he was right in fornt of itachi leading him back to the elders bedroom.

They passed many partygoers and not even a trace of Madara and Izuna. They shrugged it off and Itachi was lettinng old memories flood his mind at the moment that was until the door to his room had opened and they stepped in. it was dark in Itahcis room such a pleasent change from the harsh red lighting ouside that was seeping from underneath the door frame.

Sasuke layed the shaken raven on the beautiful balck and silver bed pulling of his un-nessacery clothing like the belts and the collar and his shoes he didn't need those. After that Sasuke released the elders long hair from its confines and began to run a hand throught he long locks of brownish balck hair. The elder sighed in contentment forgetting about his previous encounter with the wretched blonde when Sasuke crawled into his bed and ran a hand through his hair in a protective manner.

"Sleep well, Itachi," and with that protective petting the elder fell asleep the other raven slowly falling asleep with him and falling top the raven in a very interesting manner.

~~~~~~*****(SASUITA)*****~~~~~

_"Itachi, I'm not sure but for some reason I really like you in a way I shouldn't. You mean alot to me and no one will stand in my way," Sasuke said an Itachi looked about his surroundings. They seemed to be at a festival. A Valentines festival? Itachi looked at Sasuke one eyebrow raised in wuestion and Sasuke smiled._

_"The festial was here and I wanted to take you," he said smiling down att the elder. And Itachi liked the submissive-ness he felt then as Sasuke leaned in close lifting the elders chin up and letting his breath ghost over the others lips. Sending a sharp chill down his back before crashing his lips upon the elder and sparks flew but it felt slightly foggy and he couldn't figure out why._

_"Itachi, don't let Deidara get to you. NO matter what I'll be there to protect you," Sasuke whispered and this felt so unfamiliar. Yes Itachi had loved but that love wasn't exactly one most people wanted. _

_Then things started to disperse and Sasuke kissed him once more on the forehead and then it all dissapeared._

~~~~~~*****(SASUITA)****~~~~~

When the two woke it was simealtaneously and a long process. Their eyes flittered for abit and they layed there for a minute comepletey forgetting what exactly was making the bad extremely warm and comfortable and... smooth? Okay maybe this wasn't the bed.

They finallly completely opened their eyes, and realized just why the bed was warm. Sasuke was laying on his back and Itachi was on top of him coveirng his body in a pleasent way but sasuke blushed at the newfound position.

Itachi stared for abit but quickly scrambled off of the raven and the younger jumpede off the bed quickly feeling awkward about the interesting dream he had.

Itachi nodded and they prepared to go see the damage probably unfolded in the rest of the house.

No words where exchanged or could even cover how everything looked. Thhe house was totally trashed, they're multiple broken vases the red lights had been switched of and the covers taken off so the lighting would be normal agian. All the people not in the household had already left so it was silent except for harsh whispers in the kitchen.

The two knitted their eyebrows and stealthily made their way to the kitchen only to see a very huffy looking Madara and a limping Izuna.

"That doesn't explain why they where in that position!" Madara hissed to Izuna.

"You don't know if they did anything!" the younger brother countered not thinking that Itachi or Sasuke would hae been dumb enough to go ALL the way last night.

"I've seen the looks that kid gives Itachi! Plus that fucking blonde was on the front lawn!" Madara hissed getting at the idea that because Sasuke fought off the blonde Itachi would spread his legs just like that.

"Mada-nii! You now Itachi isn't like that! Nor Sasuke they wouldn't!" Izuna squeaked running to his brother the limp still there and he carefully leapt into his arms showering him in kisses until he groaned obvious arousal there as Izuna wrapped his long legs around Madaras waist.

"Okay! Enough! They didn't do anything, I believe you!" Madara yelled pushing the younger brother down who smiled in victory and sat with a limp in the stool across from him.

"Izuna's right. We really didn't do anything," Itachi said finally stepping out Sasuke following his trail. The two elder ravens jumped and blushed bright pink looking over to the two youngers.

"Nope. Didn't do anything neither is limping plus if Itachi had slept with htat," Izuna said beckoning towards Sasuke, " He would be just woah."

"Otouto!" Madara hissed at his brother who laughed along with a small chuckle of emberassment form Itachi.

"You know instead of accusing Sasuke of something like that you should congradulate him he protected me. Even when I didn't ask for it. It felt nice," Itachi said drifting off into his own thoughts and Sasuke blushed fidgeting next to him opting for sitting down that position they awoke in and the dream combined kinda made him aroused. It didn't show thank god for kiminos and he did sit and Itachi did too at the table across from Sasuke further worsening his arousal as very dirty images appeared.

Madara and Izuna exchanged glances Sasuke fought off Deidara? When Itachi hadn't told him to or the blonde did anything that could be taken to offense. Sasuke must actually care for itachis well-being.

"Sasuke, I need to tell you somethign in private, okay?" Madara said looking at Sasuke with a fixed glare. Sasuke gulped but followed the long haired male into the kitchen watching as his hair whipped with him.

"Sasuke I'll tell you right here and now, I approve. If you ever do wish to court Itachi, just know this he's ery emotional. Even if he looks like the calmest person in the world he could feel ery conflicted on the inside. If you ever wish to be with him take care of him ever since Deidara he's been very off. Don't let that whore of a person get to him. He needs someone like you to be there for him, understnad?" Madara said looking at the younger raven expectantly.

"Yes, I understnad," the younger said all the information sinking in as he smiled abit liking the feel of being approved. Unbeknowest of the two Itachia nd Izuna where having a ery similar conversation.

~~~***(SASUITA)***~~~

"Itachi, I give you my blessing. Sasukes a nice kid. Pretty tall and musculine too. Probably really good in bed too. But that's beside the ponit he's a good person on of the only ones you'll ever find. Don't you think if he where like Deidara he would have already. He's waiting for you to either accept or deny him. If your feelings are there or not. It's been 5 minths since he's been here. Love knows no time and no boundarys. Me and oyur uncle, we, we love eachother maybe a little more than where supposed to. But we feel it and we don't want to give it away, and if you feel something for Sasuke don't deny it Itachi accept it," Izna sadi both blessing advising and admitting that he thought Itachi should accept what he feels and that he was in an incestual relationship with his big brother.

"You really think so, I thought that he would turn out like Deidara but he protected me he contained hiimself he must really respect me. That's much more than what Deidara ever did for me... You're right Izuna I shouldn't deny it anymore I know it's short but this feeling is unmatched. Thank you," the elder said and he smiled when both Madara nd Sasuke came out from the kitchen.

"Umm... itachi... I know this is abit awkward and probably VERY unproffesional due to the audience we have, but would you do me the very high honor of going out with me?" Sasuke asked swallowing the lump in his thraot and looking down hoping he had enough bangs to coer his eyes from veiw fearing rejection like a whip.

But it never came.

Itachi pulled Sasuke head up then when their heights where matched he wrapped his arms around Sasukes neck and gave him a small kiss on the nose.

"Yes, I will,"

"Aw! You two are so adorable!" Izuna yelled smiling at beaming at the two hwile sitting ... in Madara's lap?

"Waht? You two obviously know so why not make it a little love fest," Madara said kissing Izuna on his neck making the oyunger raven giggle and gasp. When Mdarabegan to bite his neck.

"Mada-nii! Not in front of the others!" Izuna yelled shifting abit and squirming in Madaras lap.

"Well then stop squirming and maybe I wouldn't have tot make you squirm underneath me," Madara whispered in his ear.

"Oh, and Itachi the entire company has vacation time from now until monday," Madara said placing his chin on a blushing Izuna's shoulder.

The newly made couple blinked and turned towards eachother then slowly backed out of the kitchen when Izuna started whimpering abit. they assumed Madara was doing something very shameless to him but well what could they do know. Obviously it wouldn't be hidden anymore and some heavy earmuffs where needed.

"So... um... what do you want to do?" Sasuke asked timidly and looked at Itachi who shrugged and began to walk up the stairs no longer wishing to hear cries of pleasure form his UNCLES.

"Let's go to your room, haven;t been there since I first introduced you," Itachi said opening the door, to the room and smiling at all the posters and cds, and movies scattered about the room.

Sasuke blushed in emberassment and ran around the room fixing everything as he went making sure the closet door was locked very discreetly.

Then sat down on his bed where Itachi already was flipping through his moviethe DVD player already set and ready for any DVD they wnated to watch.

"Here pu this one on," Itachi said handing Sasuke a DVD that he looked at quizzicaly.

"Dark Ride, seriously?" Sasuke said standing and popping the DVD into the player and flopping down next to Itachi.

"what I'm a sucker for the old movies," the elder said and Sasuke snirked the lights where already off and he had the curtains drawn the TV volume nice and loud the perfect movie setting, now time for the perfect movie couple advancement move.

He placed an arm around Itachis shoulder and thank god! itachi didn't care he actually snuggled into Sasukes side letting his other hand rest on Sasukes lap.

Yes! WIN!

Unneknowest of the happy couples someone was outside watchng them very intently. They didn't notice the figure and soon it left moving through the orange pink light of the sun. Cutting across roads and alleyways before finally stopping at a house.

"Sasori. Who's the whore Itachi has?"

"Sasuke Uchiha,"

~~~~~~***(SASUITA)***~~~~~

**A/N:END! FOR NOW ATLEAST!... Meh. This was a very long plot developing chapter now drama and fights and love and epicness ensues!**

**Sasuke: yes, for once I am seme!**

**Itachi: Why? Just why am I the uke.**

**ME: Becasuse you love Sasuke and are submissive by nature.**

**Itachi: But not incestual, look at what Sasori said he's an-! **

**ME: *Covers his mouth with hand* shush! The readers and Sasuke aren't supposed to know!**

**Sasuke: Know what?**

**Me: NOTHING!**

**Sasuke and Itachi: *Sigh* Review and maybe D.b.S will actually let us speak every once in a while!**

**Me: Review! :D**


	5. Sweet

**A/N: So anyone anyone ever seen the movie -Labryinth- with David Bowie in it, if you haven't... You have no soul! You must watch it, he has the best voice ever. Watch the movie or listen to the song, -As the World Falls Down by David Bowie- in the movie it was like the best song there. **

WARNINGS AND SUMMARY IN FIRST CHPATER! :D

Disclaimer: I have no idea what you're talking about I sooo own Naruto now... No. I do not. I feel sad again... Anyways watch that movie I mentioned!

Itachi couldn't have been happier. It was like a dream come true and dreams usually don't have the best of endings. Oh yes he was wary of what would happen, wether it be heart break or seperation, but no. Sasuke stayed sweet and wiped away all emotional unstable-ness from him. He truly loved Itachi.

Madara and Izuna where closer than ever as well and where having a great time watching the two, watching their relationship progress and Itachi going from in serious need of help, to perectly sweetly normal. He was, falling in love.

A week or two had passed since Sasuke had asked Itachi out, and they where going strong just abit tired from all the work they had to do for the company. Thank god the christmas holidays where coming up. When the tempature started dropping both Itachi and Sasuke took full advantage of it.

Eeryday when Itachi would return home the 18-year old would insist on making a nice warm dinner, even though Itachi would blush like a little girl with her first crush.

It ws currently November 24th, nothing to big. It was Thanksgiving, apparently but it felt pretty much normal considering it was already 4. As soon as Itachi got home Sasuke tackled hima nd swung the elder into his arms a grin spread on his face. Itachi had just finished taking off his shoes when he had been swept up by his new boyfriend.

"Today with lunch, we will be watching one of my favorite movies," Sasuke declared looking at Itachi who nodded, blushing in his arms.

"Labryinth," Itachi stated looking over at the movie being placed into the DVD player. The two had decided to watch it in Sasukes room, it felt more romantic that way.

Itachi smiled at Sasuke as he thought about his uncles. He had once been jealous of them, so deeply wanting the love they shared. And he hated to gloat, but it felt so amazingly right to be here with Sasuke. He felt light-headed. His heart beating out of control and everyhting just seemed to melt when Sasuke sat next to him and the movie started playing the opening credits and such before the actual movie started.

A girl no older than 16 was dressed nicely in a robe or dress of white decorated with gold trimmings, some of her hair tied and the rest hanging loosely. She was reciting a line and the two watched with interest. Itachi had never seen this movie and Sasuke, unbeknowest of Itachi had a bit of a crush on the male character, known as Jareth.

The girl now named Sarah, had been told to watch over her half brother, Toby. And the two silently laughed at that. Tobi was a name Madara used sometimes when he didn't have to, or want to give out his real name, so it was a funny coincidence.

The girl got annoyed of the babys crying and once again recited somehting, this time thoguh a amn appeared. He wore makeup around his eyes, but it looked fitting enough including the clothes. He had long platinum blonde hair that was messy and thin teased around the top and the rest falling out upon his shoulders and such.

The Uchihas being the ibservers they where watched with earnest.

The man took the child awaya nd the girl had to now find her way through a ever-changing maze to the mans castle if she wanted ehr brother back. She accepted and now had to get through the maze after a while she meets new people and she continues on her journey through multiple distractions and tests until one part came up that Itachi kinda liked a little more than the others.

The girl had ate the peach and was now in some sort of dreama dn music started and what made it all the more better was that Sasuke began singing along looking at Itachi as he did.

"There's such a sad love  
Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel  
Opened and closed within your eyes  
I'll place the sky within your eyes,"

Itachi's heart was fluttering as soon as the first lyrics where uttered. Sasuke was singing to him he felt his eyes water and he hugged Sasuke all the mucher tighter as he continued singing along with the movie.

"There's such a fooled heart  
Beating so fast in search of new dreams  
A love that will last within your heart  
I'll place the moon within your heart,"

"As the pain sweeps through  
Makes no sense for you  
Every thrill he's caused  
Wasn't too much fun at all  
But I'll be there for you  
As the world falls down,"

And Sasuke meant it. Even if the world was in ruins he would protect TIachi, he would die for Itachi, he would kill anyone in his way, he would destroy anyone who dared come between them. This moment of softness and such happiness was there to prove all of it.

"Falling  
(As the world) Falling down  
Falling in love,"

"I'll paint you mornings of gold  
I'll spin you Valentine evenings  
Though we're strangers till now  
We're choosing the path between the stars  
I'll leave my love between the stars,"

"As the pain sweeps through  
Makes no sense for you  
Every thrill he's caused  
Wasn't too much fun at all  
But I'll be there for you -ooo -oo!  
As the world falls down,"

"As the world falls down~"

When the song had ended Itachi was in near tears clining to Sasuke birnging their lips close to eachother created sparks that flew. This was their second kiss since they had been together, and it was by far the sweetest. Their lips moved in sync and the movie playing was forgotten as their moment caused everything around them to go blank the music was still playing and that made it all the much sweeter.

Itachi had once felt like this, with Deidara, but that happiness was gone as soon as it had come. The blonde was a shape-shifter indeed. He loved Itachi at first of course, to lure him in. Then it turned to lust, no love at all. Itachi'd first time was unforgettable all right.

He was saddened and heart-broken when the blonde broke it off with him. The raven knew the old blonde was there just hidden by the rage caused by his father. He was an abuser yes. But he was just naively following the example set by his father. His brother and sister and mother had been beaten to death a month after he began dating Itachi.

The blonde was hurt, he was heart-broken and traumetized his father was evil, that day he learned there was no mercy in this world and he wouldn't igve anyone that mercy not even his lover. He began beating Itachi, abusong him before eventually getting bored with the ravens passive faces and only the tiniest of sounds signaling his pain.

The blonde had often got drunk and that's what made it so easy to hurt the raven.

Itachi had remembered that and then he remembered the way he had felt around the blonde after that.

He had tried his upmost to comfort the blonde but he only got rejection he tried hard and even got Deidaras father arrested for what he had done, but the blonde was alone now. No mercy in the world, and the ravens words of comfort and touches of love didn't stop the thought inside the blondes head. He would have to show the raven that there was no love or room for mercy in the world. So he got drunk and beat Itachi into a hospital.

Itachi still felt his love for the blonde burn and churn in his heart and tummy. There was no denying even after that he loved the blonde, he thought the blonde wouldn't leave him if he put up with the hurt and tried to comfort him either way.

He was worng, the blonde had left him saying he was boring and continued with his work of course until Itachi had begun to cry and Madara fired the blonde on the spot. He remembered that the blondes eyes would set his heart ablaze, his words of sweet nothings made hims hiver and giggle. He felt warm int he blondes arms but it felt so hazy now.

He felt something different with Sasuke. He felt his love burn his entire body, his eyes light up just with the thought of the younger raven. He loved the submissive feeling he got around the young adult. His heart went a flutter again when the youngers tounge ran out along his bottom lip asking for entrance to the mouth that was Itachis.

Itachi hesitantly opened his mouth and shyly began poking his tounge along Sasukes mouth feeling his heart bang against his rib-cage his head swimming with happiness he couldn't begin to say how amazing eerything felt right now. His body was melting into Sasukes and soon the two where leaning against the wall oblivious to the world around them hands tangled and bodies sharing body heat.

He felt as though he could cry tears of joy and contentment and cry he did.

"Itachi? What's wrong, love?" Sasuke asked petting the elders hair once again loving the feel and the elder cried softly burying his face into the crook of the youngers arm. He was emberassed that he had actually cried, in fornt of Sasuke of all people.

"Itahci, look up," the younger commanded and the other did as he was told looking up into the beautiful dark eyes.

"Sasuke," Itachi muttered but was silenced when he heard Sasuke say somehting that sent his mind racing and his heart to nearly explode form what he was feeling.

"I love you, you know that, right?"

"I... I love you too, Sasuke," Itachi said loving the moment they where having it felt all too good, his body was light as a feather and the moment was unmatched the dark gold-ish red leaves leaving tints to the light seeping in throught to curtains turning the moment thta much more beautiful. Even if everyone dissaprove, even if there love was forbidden and immoral. They wouldn't have it any other way.

The moment had lasted abit longer the two being lulled by the sounds of the girl accomplishing what she wanted, to get back what she truly desired, not the man her brother. Poor guy though, he tried at least. But he got rejected pretty bad.

"Awww! Mada-nii, come see this!" they knew who it so they had no intention of looking, Izuna. He had watched them for the last ten minutes and this was just tooo adorable not to take a oicture of.

Madara ppeared a scowl on his face as he ran past the room then back realizing in emberassment that he had passed the room.

He was gonna shout before he saw the scene folded out before him.

The ending of a movie very much loved by the two brothers, Madara and Izuna was playing and the music was making the moment very much sweet. The chilly air felt warm int he room the fall leaves leaving a gold tint to everything in the room. The two sat ont he navy bed against the wall hugging eachother close Itachi buried into Sauskes torso the youngers hand running through the elders long raven locks.

Madara's face softened and he smiled along with Izuna. The two eventually pulled away about 20 minutes later and smiled at eachother and turning towards both Izuna and Madara.

"Just came up to say dinners ready," Izuna said happily and he pushed Madara out the door and closed it leaving the two to finish their special moment.

"Sasuke, It hink it's time we go," Itachi said after a few minutes. The other grumbled but got up regardless, carrying a very un-willing Itachi along with him. When they entered the kitchen/dining room a sight most promising was presented.

The table was laden with food, turkey, potatoes, nearly everything Izuna was able to cook. Madara was actually very much impressed with his little brother/lover. He was happy and so talented. Do you know a guy who can cook an entire Thanksgiving meal all by himslef? Didn't think so.

When Madara had gotten home that day he was delighted with the smell and even more so when his not-sore-anymore brother bounded out of the kitchen wearing an apron and oven mitts, looking so very delicious and delectable. The younger brother had his long hair tied into a ponytail as always and was smiling at his Aniki, who he knew he had impressed.

"Anything look good, Mada-nii?" Izuna said putting a ahnd on his hip and striking a pose so flawless it was more poised than that of a trained supermodel.

"Actually yes, and it looks more than just good, you look delicious," Madara said and stlaked towards his younger brother who squeked and giggled when he attacked him with his lips. Oh, what a way to get home from work. Things heated up from there and the two ended up in the living room and well let's just say that the couch had a quite the work-out today.

After their 'fun' they had called the two boys down and it was a marvelous thing to come down to. In less than a second everybody was filed up at the table grabbing lots of food, Itachi getting the minimum of actual food and more than just a few sweets from the selection. Sasuke on the opposite hand got very few sweets and more of the actual food.

At the table they said a quick grace, and had some nice small talk that was until Madara said something very interesting.

"Itachi, did you and Sasuke do anything today?"

Sasuke nearly choked on his food and Itachi blushed in suprised emberassment.

"Mada-nii! Don't ask such questions!" Izuna said noticing the two boys emberaassment and liking the way Itachi was opening up just because he was around the younger raven.

"I just want to know, they where in an interesting position," Madara stated calmly but winked at the two either way. He knew they had yet to have 'it' but he liked messing with them. Plus one day they might actually say yes. That day he will SO get on Sasukes ass. Oh, how he longed for that day.

Oh and he knew Sasuke would top. Itachi was just submissive by nature, that's how it always was. He was submissivve towards Deidara and he was just plain not as big as Sasuke.

"No we didn't do 'it'. But we did kiss for abit," Itachi said smirking at Sasuke who looked scared for his life at the moment. He was scared of doing something Madara wouldn't like, for example, fucking Itachi.

Madara was like the overprotective father and izuna the caring easy-going yet determined mother. And he was the boyfriend to the girlfriend they where both trying to protect and keep innocent. Like that was still true, but at least they where trying. He would've too if that ahd happened to his family.

~~**(SASUITA)**~~

Deidara was having second-thoguhts on his plan.

Itachi was happy and since he was sober his true-self was coming out once again before he could stop it. He wanted things to go back to the way they where, he wanted TIachi back with him. But he had Sasuke now. And he saw the footage there was no mistaking the love deep in those red-black eyes.

But that love was no longer for him, but for Sasuke someone who was in Deidaras mind, getting int he way. But his ratonal side came in and he felt a stab in his heart. He still cared for the raven but what was done was done. He had done the damage.

"Sasori, get him."

And there was no turning back.

~~**(SASUITA)**~~

**A/N: So... How was it? I tried to make it kinda optimistic-ish at the end. So yeah, guess who he's after and how it will affect the four lovers! I mean come on 614 veiws yet only 8 reviews, seriously? Come on guys I can literally SEE you reading this. Now just review, please?**

**Sasuke: Oh god. He's after me isn't he?**

**Itachi: No, I think he's after me**

**Me: HINT, YOU ARE BOTH ... WRONG!**

**Madara&Izuna: OMG! IT'S US ISN'T IT! **

**Me: Actually I'm lying I'm leaving it a complete mystery to everybody.**

**Izuna, Madara, Itachi, and Sasuke: DAMN YOU!**

**Me: Heheheheh... Anyways I gave you a hint of MadaIzu wich will be pretty heavy in this story.**

**Madar: That''s not the only thing heavy.**

**Izuna: Well maybe I can fix that... **

**Me, Itachi, and Sasuke: Ew...**

**Sasuke: Just reiew and maybe just maybe we'll be able to buy some really dark sunglasses to sheild our eyes formt he horror.**

**Me: You know you love it Sasuke! Anyways! Review! :D**


	6. Now

**A/N: I got 2 more reviews! Yeah... I mean come on, you should be happy with how often I update! I'm waiting! Anyways the daily Author's Note, of course! So I was wondering to myself, what would happen if my entire family just left for a week. What would I do, have like an epic anime marathon, of course! **

**WARNINGS: THERE SHALL BE SMEX IN THIS CHAPTER! IF YOU DONT LIKE GET OUT! NOW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I wish I could own the epicness of Nrauto but I shall not. Sucks... WHY!?**

~~**(SASUITA)**~~

A day had passed and the plan was to be carried out at midnight. Deidara had once again gotten drunk and the guilt was gone, but deep down he knew what he was doing was wrong. He shouldn't be doing this, hadn't he caused enough damage?

But he needed that love, more than anything.

He wanted the raven, and he would have him. No matter what.

And tonight would prove just that.

Tonight would be unforgettable and unforgiveable.

He just wanted that warmth back...

~~**(SASUITA)**~~

The morning after thanksgivinig Madara decided it was time they take a little trip to his favorite holiday hiding spot. A cabin out in the woods, only people of the Uchiha family knew where it was and could get in. It had been specially made for Madara by his oer-spoiling grandfather.

It had about 3 rooms and was very quiant. And had enough space so Itachi and Sasuke wouldn't share a room. That kept him in a good mood until the two insisted as soon as they got there that they where to share a room.

He had a hissy fit, Izuna spent an hour trying to convince him it would be the best for everybody. And they shared a room, of course there was one room left but that would be used ford other things.

And it was decided they where going to stay the week at the Uchiha cabin.

It was quite the unforgettable week, mind you.

When they had arrived they sat down at the didnig room for a nice warm dinner, prepared by Itachi and Izuna. While they where cooking though Izuna was having quite the conversation with his nephew.

"Itachi, I would never tell Madara this, but I mainly brought you here to get laid," His uncle said swinging his spoon at his nephew looking like a cooking model.

"W-What?" Itachi stammered out and blushed. Now his uncle was trying to get somebody in his pants? Come on...

"Oh come on, Itachi! I know you want it and Sasuke does too. I managed to convince Madara it would be okay to leave you two alone on Friday for the entire day. We'll get you all dolled up and everything, maybe you should shave your legs,.."

"Izuna! I'm a boy not a girl! And who said I would be bottoming!" Itachi blurted out even though he knew he probably would.

Izuna chuckled and finished off the dinner bringing it out to a very mortified looking Sasuke and a Madara with a very smug smile.

"What did you do to him?" Izuna asked fitting his way into Madaras lap. And lapping at his older brothers neck with a smile of contentment.

"Nothing much," Madara said stuffing some of the food into his brothers mouth and Sasuke caught on quickly. He smirked momentarily forgetting about the earlier conversation with Madara. He picked up a struggling Itachi and fitted him upon his lap, and attempted to fit a spoonful of soup into the elders mouth a smirk of smugness on his lips.

This week was going to be a LONG week...

~~**(SASUITA)**~~

"Deidara-danna, they aren't there..."

'SLAP'

"What do you mean they aren't there!?" the blonde yelled glaring at the red-head in front of him who remained emotionless, he wasn't here to be the blondes bitch he was here to get the job done nothing more. But the blonde was so hurt, he wanted help the blonde in some way.

"Whatever! they can't stay away forever! And I'll have him when they come back," the blonde said and that angered the red-head abit ont he inside.

He knew not of this feeling but he knew enough to know what it was, he had for the first time felt, jealousy.

The blonde's sober-ish side was kicking in and he felt bad for hitting the red-head, he hadn't doen anyhting, anything at all. He had just done his job and Deidara had punished him for it.

Maybe there really was a reason as to way he would always be alone...

~~**(SASUITA)**~~

The birds where chirping and it was early, about dawn the sun was in perfect sync with the sky. Blue and pink where mixing togehter in perfect harmony. Snow was cascaded gently about the treetops and the air was chilled and misty.

"SON OF A B-!"

A loud shout of pain cut throught the air and Itachi stumbled into a door holding his eyebrow and leg hopping away from his uncle.

"You crazy bastard! What the hell?!" Itachi yelled and Izuna just giggled grabbing hold of his nephews shoulders and pushing him into a soap filled tub.

"Like I said, I'm going to make you irresistable," the elder of the two said a smile in his voice. The younger glared with all of his Uchiha passion and slinked into the soapy bath water.

Izuna smiled and grabbed peppermint scented bath oil. He unscrewed the cap adn poured almost all of it into the bath tub.

He garbbed another bottle and it was pumpkin scented lotion.

"You will need this later," Izuna said and Itachi blushed profusely at that slinking further into the candy scented water.

"Put out your leg,"

Itachi regrettfully obeyed and for the first time in his 21 years of life he got his legs shaved.

After a rather strainous hour in the bathroom Itachi emerged and Izuna giggled.

"Okay Sasuke is still asleep in his room it's nearly 2 PM, I have no idea why he's still asleep but whatever. And Madara is waiting for me in the car, so take these and put this on then go into Sasukes room when your done. I have this all planned out and try not to get too nervous, it would be a major turn-off," Izuna said shoving a variety of materials and objects into the youngers arms with a smile and kiss to his nephews cheek before walking out the front door with a wave.

Itachi looked out the window and didn't look at the items in his arms until the car was out of both earshot and eyesight.

"Oh my," Itachi muttered staring at the objects he dropped upon his bed.

He heard Sasukes light breathy snores int the other room and gulped pulling up the first article.

"Cliche," he muttered putting it on anyways then the other and the other and the last peice, glancing at himself in the full length mirror he blushed.

He took the remaining objects nad prepared himself walking out of his door and into Sasukes.

_'This is it. I'm actually going to do this... I just hope I can at least...'_ the raven stated in his mind before pushing the teens door open dropping the items on the elders bed and finding the teen himslef sprwaled on the chair next to the window.

Itachi gulped for the 3rd time that day and took tedious steps towards the younger.

He took a shuddering breath and crawled into the youngers lap greeted with a groan and the fluttering of eyelashes and finally the arrival of wide onyx eyes.

Sasuke was going to have a heart attack, right on top of him sitting directly on his crotch was the one and only Itachi Uchiha.

He gasped when he saw what the elder was wearing then smirked, so he was going to be seduced by a cute little maid, how nice.

Itachi was dressed in a maids outfit one that would stop anyones heart, and send all their blood south.

The ruffled layers of fabric where cut short at mid-thigh. Bloody red stockings pulled up to an inch above the knee. Red bows amd strings of lacey fabric was hugging every curve on the elders body and when eh shifted Sasuke had to hold in a moan by biting his bottom lip, hard.

"Sasuke-sama," Itachi whispered pressing his body into Sasukes grabbing raven locks and dipping in for the kiss of a lifetimne, hot ounges rubbed against eachother creating powerful heat to surge downwards. Itachi shuddered his body going on instinct at the feeling of the youngers gradually hardening cock against his unclothed thigh.

"Hmm?" Sasuke grunted out with a small buck into Itachis own hips pulling away from the elder he began undoing the lace in the back of the dress and soon it fell of the elders body leaving him clad in a blood red thong with a back bow in the back, and his bloody stockings.

"Mm, you look so delictable," Sasuke muttered biting Itachis neck softly earning a whimper fromt he elder.

Oh how ,much Sasuke wanted this, he was hoping he would have been the one to make the initail first move but this way was a suprise. A good one at that.

He tunred about until he saw 3 objects on the bed.

Pumpkin scented lotion.

A candle that smelled like the perfect fall mix.

And something very much unmentionable.

Oh this was going to be quite the day.

He peeled the stockings from Itachis smooth hairless legs and carried him over to the bed a smirk of pure lust spreading across his face as he saw that Itachi was completely undressed now well except for the thong of course.

He grabbed the candle and a box of matches he had placed on his nightstand and light the candle letting the relaxing scent fill the room.

A whimper was heard and he looked down seeing the best most eye-candy play-boy worthy scene unfold right before him.

Itachi was laying on the bed bloody black eyes half lidded in pure lust and lips bruised red and plump, pants and whimpers disappearing into the air as the elder writhed.

"Sasuke please," he whimpered out clawing at the elders shirt pulling it off in the process, Sasuke smirked and lowerd himself so he was right above Itachis erection.

He breathed a hot gust of air unto the buldge in the thin red material and a wicked grin overtook his expression as the elder bucked into the space Sasuke had once been.

"Enough f-fooling around Sasuke," Itachi said with a slight crack in his voice and that alone sent shivers down the youngers spine.

He smiled down t the younger and grabbed the lotion squirting plenty into his fingers he wtched s Itachi blushed hevily knowing what was to come. He grasped the thong and pulled it off the elder in a single swift movement.

He gave no time for Itachi to say a word as he grasped Itachis erection and slide a finger into his entrance at the same time.

The elder gasped the finer in his backside was snuggling around inside of him and the other hand was tugging and sliding about his weeping erection.

"Sasuke," he grunted/whimpered when a second and third finger pushed themselves inside of him.

Sasuke smirked and pushed his fingers in and out of the elder happily sucking up all the moans the elder had to offer.

Red black eyes snapped closed when the fingers where removed and he was lowly being lowered onto something bigger.

It hurt, alot. And he thought of Deidara. Deidara had hurt him alot, he was the ravens first, and he hadn't gone started to freak out when he was fully sheathed he thoguht that maybe Deidara was doing this to him. That somehow Sasuke was gone and Deidara had come back.

He began panting in panic then he looked down into half-lidded coal eyes and was pulled into a kiss of passion a kiss Deidara could have never given him.

"Itachi, I... I love you," Sasuke whispered before pushing the elder down and aiming for a spot inside the elder htat would make him scream the same words back.

Itachi felt sudden hot pleasure shot up his spine when a thrust was delievered to his trembling body.

"Ah! Sasuke!" he shouted curving into the youngers body and the pace started to pick up thrusts of passion and animalistic pleasure and the two where lost in an orgasmic state.

Euphoria and lack of oxygen due to their harsh panting leaving them light headed and pleading for more of the other.

Sasuke was soo close he was close to the orgasm he would be able to have with itahci. His love.

"Sas-suke! I-I l-love yoUU!" Itachi yelled as his climax came and he rode it out along with Sasuke and the two where lost in their worlds full of the hot white pleasure and eachother. Itachi came all over eachothers stomachs and Sasuke inside of the elder, coating his insides with his own essence.

Sasuke pulled out and fell upon the elder the two hugging eachother into a warm embrace, they felt bonded and closer than ever now. They felt that they could never be seperated ever.

Not by anyone... Anyone...

The two layed there for a while and Sasuke sat up and smirked down at the elder.

"We're not finished yet..."

And the day just got interesting.

~~**(SASUITA)**~~

Madara had yet to find out about what had happened and Itachi was doing a great job at hiding his hickeys from the world.

Izuna ahd found out on friday when they got back of course he was the master at that stuff.

They where going home today, they had just finished packing their stuff, when Sasuke got the omnious feeling that something was not suppsed to happpen, that something was out of order. He looked into the starry chilly night air and felt somethingg in his chest clench. Something was going to hapen.

Something very bad...

~~**(SASUITA)**~~

"They have arrived back at the initail target,"

"Good,"

Deidara felt what he was doing was severely wrong that he would never be forgiven for what he was about to do. There was no way he would get the raven back this way but he had to try, he just had to. He neede that warm feeling he got from the raven. He just needed him back he had to have him back.

he just wanted that warmth...

"Get him. Now,"

~~**(SASUITA)**~~

**A/N: And the relationship get's stronger! Now let's see who get's the blonde's wrath! **

**Sasuke: *NOSEBLEED* Oh my god. I feel so awesome right now...**

**Itachi: Speak for yourself! I'll be limping for days! **

**Izuna: You'll come to love it! :3**

**Madara: Who the hell is gonna get kidnapped!?**

**Me: IT'S A MYSTERY! :D**

**Itachi, Madara, Izuna, and Sasuke: DAMN YOU AGAIN!**

**Me: TROLOLOLOLOL~ :3**

**Itachi, Madara, Izuna, and Sasuke: REVIEW, and maybe D.b.S will allow us to figure out just who in the fuck is going to get kidnapped! **


End file.
